The Thief's Code
by Sisi-cat-chan
Summary: Harry Potter is a thief. Malfoy is the victim of a robbery. What happens when these two meet and fall in love? main HP/DM,some HP/CD, RW/HG, and more!
1. The Thief or Thieves?

The Thief's Code

Disclaimer: Don't own except the plot

SSCC- HELLO EVERYONE! ITS BEEN A WHILE BUT NOW I'M BACK! I APOLOGIZE FOR DISAPPEARING AFTER PROMISING TO UPDATE. THE EVILS OF HIGH SCHOOL AND WRITERS BLOCK HAVE KEPT ME AWAY. BUT NOW I HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY THIS NEW STORY!

Note: this is my first Harry Potter story so try to be nice

Chapter 1: The Thief or Thieves?

"How could this have happened!?"

"I'm not sure, sir" was the timid reply. "All of the doors were locked. And the security system hasn't be tampered with. We have no idea how he could've gotten in"

Piercing eyes of a well dressed boy glared at the nervous security guard who stood fidgeting. Sighing, the man looked at his now cracked safe. He was tall for his age, 6' 3", at 16 years old with blonde hair and gray eyes.

"How do we know its only one person?" came a new voice, this one sharp yet feminine.

"It has to be" said a firm voice. "Whoever is stealing all of these artifacts keeps using the first person in the letters that he leaves"

"How does he sign them?"

"It's always typed out, but he calls himself 'The Raven'" said the security guard handing over the information.

The man grabbed the letter that was left in his vault last night.

"Call Scotland Yard" the man said finally. "We'll teach this 'Raven' chap what it means to embarrass a Malfoy"

The two others nodded their heads and left quickly. The blond collapsed on a couch and sighed.

"Draco?"

Draco Malfoy, the only heir to the Malfoy Empire, turned to see his mother standing there with a tray of tea and breakfast cookies.

"Mum? What are you doing up at this hour??" Draco asked moving over to make room.

"I got a call from the police saying that your townhouse was robbed" Narissa said setting down the stray. "Your lord father is over at Scotland Yard as we speak to find the best detectives"

"They better get someone good" Draco muttered into his tea.

"Have you found out what's missing?" his mother asked.

"A sapphire necklace is the only thing missing" Draco said setting down his tea and frowning. "I don't understand it. Of all the things that thief could've stolen. He goes and steals a semi-precious sapphire necklace"

"Hmm" Narissa said thinking. "What's that?" she pointed to the letter on the table.

"Something that crude thief left" Draco scowling.

"Let me see it" Narissa said holding out her hand.

Sighing, the blonde man handed his mother the letter. Opening it, Narissa found the note was written in green ink.

_Hello Master Malfoy,_

_By the time you read this, I'll be long gone. But please do not worry. Nothing that you hold dear was stolen. Interesting dilemma, no? I wish to tell you that your home was one of the easiest homes I've ever entered. You may want to do something about that guard outside your office door. He has a rather hard time turning down wine. Not good for one of the most powerful lord's son's safe. I hope the next time I come; you will have some better security. Yes, there will be a next time, you see, I have not gotten everything that I wish to gain. But since, the object I require will not arrive to your home for another week; I thought you would like to know ahead of time to fix your security. I am quite excited to meet you again. And a pleasure doing business with you. _

_Until then,_

_The Raven_

Draco could almost feel the flames that were coming from his mother. He almost felt sorry for the person who had dared send him such a letter. Almost.

"Who was guarding the safe last night?!" Narissa bellowed at her son.

"Don't worry mother" Draco said sighing. "He has already been sacked"

"Your father is going to certainly hear about this!" raved his mother not really listening to the blond next to her. "Oh, this Raven person will wish he'd never been born by the time I'm done with him!"

Draco got up and walked away from the ranting women to plan the new security system he knew he would need.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harry! You're back!"

A young male with black hair and brilliant green eyes looked up from his work. A small girl with bright red hair was squatting down next to him.

"Hey Gin" the boy smiled a kid smile that seemed almost out of place, like he didn't smile often.

"So, how was breaking into the Malfoy's apartment?" Gin or Ginny asked. "Get anything good, Harry?"

"First off, their security was just pathetic!" groaned Harry. "And second of all, I got you the necklace that you wanted"

He tossed to her a simple gold chain with a single, large blue sapphire pendant on it. Gin smiled warmly and put it on.

"It's beautiful" she murmured.

"Thank you" Harry said smiling before looking around.

Their hideout was an abandon factory on the outskirts of town. This was one of the many hideouts in the area, but it was the biggest. About 15 people lived this factory together as a family. But at the moment, no one was around except Ginny and him.

"Where is everyone Gin?" he asked looking puzzled.

"Oh, you're the first one back tonight" she said shrugging. "Everyone else is still finishing their jobs"

Harry sighed. Of course he was the first one back. He was almost always the first one back. Ginny was the care taker for the hideout, so she didn't get out much. Ginny's brothers and parents were the biggest family of thieves in the country. There were seven boys and only one girl. Still, Mr. Arthur and Mrs. Molly Weleasy were able to keep the family alive with the jobs that they took on.

"What about Lupin? Or Sirius?"

"They're at Dumbledore's" was the reply. "They're trying to help the old man pay off some debt"

Harry smiled at the thought of his adopted fathers "helping" Mr. Dumbledore. They were probably driving the old coot to insanity. Not that Harry mind, he never did like that man. Dumbledore was the head of the orphanage that Harry used to live in. He was always trying Harry to go live with these horrible people called the Durselys. Thank the gods that Sirius and Lupin showed up and told the man that they were Harry's legal guardians. But of course, Dumbledore being Dumbledore, he decided to make sure that they were 'worthy' of taking care of a child. So he told them that if they can help take care of the children in the orphanage for one week, he would let them adopt Harry.

"I wonder how far they're pushing him this time" Ginny said as if reading Harry's mind.

"Who's pushing who?" came a voice behind them.

They turned and the head of another red head child was there to greet them.

"Sirius and Lupin pushing Dumble" Ginny answered her brother who nodded in understanding.

"Ron" Harry nodded to him. "How did it go?"

"Bloody Brilliant!" Ron smirked. "The 'Flame' strikes again!"

"The Flame?" came another voice. "What kind of name is that?"

Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George, appeared next to Ginny with their pockets full of electronic devices they were inventing and improving. Ron's ears began to redden with anger.

"Harry likes it! Don't you Harry?" Ron said looking at his friend for support.

"Yeah" agreed Harry. "It's very mysterious"

"Oh please" Fred said wrinkling his nose in fake disgust. "Our aunt Tessie could've come up with something better" He then turned to Harry. "Sirius and Lupin won't be home for another hour, so they told us to tell you to get to bed and baby sit Ronnykins over there"

Ron growled angrily before dragging Harry away from laughing his brothers and sister. They walked to their sleeping area.

"So, what did you get?" Ron asked turning to Harry. "I managed to get the Scepter of Night from the London Museum's new exhibit that the Lady Gray wanted"

"Nothing much" Harry said shrugging. "Stole a sapphire necklace from a rich kid named Malfoy" Ron's jaw dropped. "What?"

"The_ Malfoys_!?" Ron gawked at him. "That traitorous family that made my family suffer for all this time?! How did you get past their security?!"

"It was pretty easy actually" Harry said entering their small bedroom that consisted of two beds and two dressers and two trunks. "The guard on duty has a hard time saying no to good wine when offered. But I saw the Malfoy kid fire him"

"Damn. Tough luck mate" Ron yawned sitting onto his bed.

"No" Harry said changing into his pj's. "I like it better this way. It won't be so easy and might actually be more interesting that practice"

"You're off your rocker you are" Ron muttered before killing the small lap on his bedside table. "How's the leg by the way?"

Harry shifted his weight a bit. His right leg was purple with a lot of bruises from training.

"Its ok…I guess. But I won't be able to do anything for a couple of days. That's why I said that I would come back for the necklace in a week" Harry said sighing.

"Well you be careful. The last thing we need is mum hearing about this" Ron groaned. "Ok I'm tired. I'm going to sleep"

Harry smiled as he watched his friend fall asleep. Draco Malfoy, the ignorant kid of the famous Lord Lucius Malfoy. He smirked as he too turned off his lamp and settled into the darkness. He was excited to see what the spoiled brat would have for him next time he visited.

////The Next Day////

"What do you mean?!" Draco shouted into the phone.

"Just what I said, Dragon" answered his father in a stern voice. "You are going to return home until it is safe again and that thief is caught. It is clear that you are not ready to be out on your own just yet"

"But-" Draco started on his argument but was cut off by his father.

"We are well aware that the thief will be returning to pick up the stone your grandmother left to you. But we're not going to actually send it there. A fake has been made and will be sent" said his father. "Do you understand?"

"Very well father" Draco said

Draco growled angrily. How dare his father think that he wasn't ready! He was more than ready! He wasn't even home when the stupid break-in happened. Needing to get out of this place to clear his thoughts, he grabbed his jacket and left the townhouse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry awoke to the smell of eggs and sausage. Opening a sleep eye, he reached for his glasses and slipped them on. He looked to his right to see Ron curled up in his bed like a cat, snoring loudly. Harry chuckled at his best friend's sleeping habits.

Deciding it was time to get up, he swung his legs over the side and walked towards the stair do go down to the kitchen.

"Morning" he mumbled as he sat down at the enormous table planted in the middle of the once-upon-a-time cafeteria of the factory.

'Morning Harry!' Molly Weasley said beaming at him. "How are you dear?"

"Fine" Harry sighed. "Just tired"

Molly placed a huge plate of eggs, toast, sausage, and some ginger snap cookies that Harry has grown obsessed with while Ginny poured him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks" Harry said before digging in.

"So" Molly said sitting down next to Harry. "I was told that you managed to get past the security at the Malfoy's place"

"No, just the son's townhouse" Harry answered through a mouthful of food. "And it wasn't that hard"

Molly opened her mouth to say more, but just then, Sirius dragged his husband Lupin into the room along with just about everyone else except for Mr. Weasley.

"Good morning son!" Sirius shouted happily.

Molly raised an eyebrow. Her children quickly sat down and started eating as much food as possible before they would be forced from the room.

"Do you really have to bellow like that?" she said in a disgruntled look. "Arthur just went to bed about 5 minutes ago!"

"Oh don't worry" Harry said before Lupin or Sirius could say anything. "He's normally like that when he and Lupin had a good night"

"Harry!' Molly said looking outraged, not at him, but Sirius. "You did this to him! You-you tainted him with such impure thoughts!"

Lupin sighed as he grabbed his husband from attacking the Weasley matriarch.

"TAINTED!?!?" Sirius shouted as everyone excluding Lupin and Molly quickly left the room. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN TAINTED?!?!"

"EXCATLY WHAT I MEAN!" Molly hollered back.

"Gods, Mom sure can start a headache in the morning" Ginny groaned as the group headed towards the living room.

"By the way what is everyone doing today?" Ron asked looking around at his brothers and sister. "Hey, where's Harry?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SSCC- and that's all for now. so please tell me what you think and review! thank you!


	2. The Unexpected Meeting Place

The Thief's Code

Disclaimer: Don't own except the plot

SSCC- HELLO EVERYONE! THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO READ MY STORIES AND ARE STILL WAITING FOR THE UPDATES!! I AM NOW FREE UNTIL SCHOOL TO WRITE AS MUCH AS I WANT!! cheers

Note: this is my first Harry Potter story so try to be nice

Chapter 2: The Unexpected Meeting Place

Harry walked down the street heading towards the mall. He didn't feel like hanging out with anyone today. Today he wanted to be alone and mull over random things that would pop up in his mind.

'Such a nice day today' Harry thought as he walked around the mall. 'Hardly any people today'

Of course if was Monday, meaning people had work and school to go to. Harry was home schooled and because he worked Saturdays and Sundays with the Weasleys, Lupin and Sirius had agreed to let him take Mondays off. Humming to himself, he headed towards the knife store.

Knights Knives Store did not sell knives to children or anyone under the age of 20. But the owner knew Harry and it was actually him who got Harry to start his current job. It was a small shop in the very back of the mall. It was hidden from the normally rich kids who came to splurge on anything that caught their eyes. Harry sighed as he ignored the closed signed. Anyone who shopped at KKS knew the store's hours and that the owner was too lazy to change the sign. It kept weirdoes out though so the real shoppers could shop in peace.

"Hey Ern!" Harry called as he entered the store.

Ern looked up from a sword that he was polishing to see his favorite costumer.

"Harry!" he said smiling. "What do we owe the pleasure?"

"I was looking from something small" Harry said looking around at the knives. "Something that I can use to pick locks with"

"Did someone say picking locks?" Ern's assistant Stan Shunpike stuck his head out of the storage closet. "Harry!" he smiled. "Haven't seen you in ages, mate! Thought the coppers finally found you!"

Harry laughed. "Sorry, but I'm still here!"

Stan came out with a box of knives in small Ziploc bags.

"This is all we have in the way of lock picking knives, I'm afraid" Ern said. "I'm still waiting for the new shipment to come in"

Harry nodded his head and then got down to business. He focused on the box of knives until two of them floated up into the air and dangled in front of him.

"Those two please" he said pointing at the knives.

"Still can't figure out how you do that" Stan chuckled as he grabbed the knives and packed them into smaller boxes and put them into a bag.

"You're not supposed to!" Harry said taking the bag and handing him the money owed. "I'll stop by tomorrow after school and tell you how my job went!"

Harry waved good-bye and walked out of the store only to bump into someone.

'I thought I was supposed to be good at avoiding people' Harry thought sighing as he picked himself up. 'Must be my day off'

"Are you ok?" he asked the man sitting on the floor.

"Watch where you're going!" the man shouted angrily getting up.

"Dude chill out" Harry said. "It was an accident"

The blond man sighed. That's when Harry recognized him. It was Draco Malfoy! He smirked. It seems that Draco hadn't forgotten the break in that happened yesterday.

"I'm sorry" Draco said looking regretful. "I was in a hurry to get something. I wasn't paying attention"

"No problem" Harry said smiling. "It happens to everyone"

"Could I offer you some coffee?" Draco asked. "I mean as an apology"

Harry looked at the clock in the mall. It was about to chime 10 am and he knew he didn't have to be back home until at least 2:30.

"Sure" Harry said shrugging. "I would never pass up coffee when offered"

Draco smiled and held out his hand. "I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy"

"Harry" Harry said taking the hand into his. "Harry Potter"

It wasn't long before the two became friends, chatting about this and that as they ate a small brunch before walking around the mall.

"So what school do you go to?" Malfoy asked as they sat down to take a break. "I know you don't go to Hogwarts Prep since I haven't seen you before"

"I'm home-schooled" Harry answered. "I don't really like public schools or private ones, neither do my dads"

"Dads?" Malfoy asked looking intrigued.

"I'm adopted" Harry answered. '_By my real father's best friends'_ "My parents are gay"

Draco didn't say anything but simply nodded showing that he didn't have anything against gay couples. To be perfectly honest, he was bi himself (not that he would ever tell his parents that) and the idea of two men who loved each other being together was very … nice.

'_But wait, today is Monday'_ thought Draco. '_Why isn't Harry at home studying if he's home-schooled?_

Noticing the confused look on Draco's face, Harry asked what was wrong.

"I was just wondering why you weren't at home studying?" Draco said.

"I could ask the same for you. I'm guessing that you're not home-schooled" Harry said, eyebrows going up slightly.

"I was allowed the day off" Draco sighed. "Something happened to me yesterday that was most unpleasant and I really needed some time away from it all"

"Did a family member die?" Harry asked, even though he knew what had happened, he still looked sorry. Hey, you have to play a part in life; he just got the unfortunate task of two. "Sorry! Didn't mean to ask. It kind of just slipped out"

"No, no" Draco said smiling. "Its alright, I feel like I need to share it with someone anyways. My house was robbed last night"

"Damn" Harry said. "That sucks"

Draco couldn't help but laugh. This Harry was most…interesting. It was obvious that he didn't come from a family of wealth, hence his use of slang, but he was an entertaining person and a cute one to boot. Draco felt his face go slightly pink as he thought that Harry was cute. He had just met him, for goodness sake! But he couldn't deny that the green eyes, the black hair, and pure white skin, made Harry look like a porcelain doll. A very beautiful, innocent porcelain doll who he didn't mind getting to know better.

"Yeah" Draco said looking at the green eye beauty in front of him (when did he start call him that?!). "But nothing important was stolen. Just a necklace"

"Was the necklace important to you?" Harry asked.

"Not really, but I guess in its own special way" Draco said giving him a "I-just-told-you-so-why-are-you-asking" look. "My mom gave it to me. She told me when I found a special someone; I was to give it to her"

Harry "hmm" ed looking down at his coffee.

"Anything wrong?" Draco asked looking concerned.

"What?" Harry said looking up. "Oh, no…just…just thinking. I wish I had a special thing that I could give to a special someone"

"I see" Draco said.

They sat in silence enjoying each other's company and the people passing by. Finally Draco couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Why don't we go back to my place?" he asked.

"What?" Harry asked snapping out whatever daze he was in.

"Let's go back to my place" Draco said standing up. "C'mon, it isn't far from here, only a block or two"

"No, but thanks" Harry said looking at his watch. It read 1:45. "I should really be heading back. I do have school tomorrow"

"Alright" Draco said although he did look disappointed. "But you have to promise something"

"And that would be?" Harry asked standing up as well.

Draco leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek. "Meet me here tomorrow at 5:30. You should be out of school by then"

He then turned and walked away, leaving a very shocked Harry in his wake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco didn't go home after Harry left. He walked around the mall until at last the security told him politely that the mall was closing and that he needed to leave. It wasn't until he got into his car that everything kind of hit him. He suddenly had the strange feeling that he needed to get out of that mall as soon as possible. He didn't know if it was because of excitement or if he was just running away from the green eyed boy whom he had just met and _kissed_. He was breathing hard when he reached the steps of his townhouse. To his amazement, everything had been cleaned up and fixed during his absence.

"I'm back" he called, walking into the entry way. "Mother? Father?"

Only the butler came to take his jacket and to hand him a letter from his mother. Groaning to himself, he walked up the stairs to his bedroom before opening the letter. The contents of the letter were short and to the point. It read:

_Dear Draco,_

_I've talked to your lord father and he has agreed to let you continue to stay in the townhouse, only on the terms that you will come home the day of the robbery that the thief has mentioned. And that you speak of this to no one, not even your friends and especially not to the servants. You will be expected to arrive home the day before the robbery. There will no exceptions. I expect a reply within two days of your decision of whether to stay or not._

_Love,_

_Narissca Malfoy_

Draco sighed. His mother never ended her letters with Mom or Mum. Too informal she would say. Sometimes he wondered if his mother would even care about him if he had an older sibling. But he decided not to dwell on it. He was going to see Harry tomorrow which brightened his situation tremendously. It felt good to have a friend outside of school. Yes, Harry was indeed a wonderful discovery compared to his normal, and slightly boring friends where all they talked about was who was getting a new car.

Draco slowly made it up to his room thinking about the day's events. Sighing, he went to his desk and wrote his mother the letter before collapsing on the bed, falling asleep immediately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry slowly walked home, lost in his thoughts. He didn't know how long he'd been walking, but it must've been a while because soon his cell phone was ringing. Lupin was calling him.

"Hello?"

"Harry! Finally! You wouldn't pick up your phone earlier! We were getting worried!" came Lupin's hysterical voice.

"I'm fine Dad" Harry said in a soothing voice. "Tell Sirius that I will be home shortly"

"Where are you? I can come and pick you up"

"Huh…."

Harry looked around. To tell the truth, he had no idea where he was. He was so busy thinking about Draco that he didn't pay attention to where he was going. Immediately Harry went into defensive mode. He scanned the area. He was in some kind of park. The houses around it were nicely built with large gardens in front. It was defiantly a more upscale neighborhood. Harry relaxed. He knew that no crazy idiots would try and attack him here. Good thing he decided to wear some nice clothes today.

"Harry?" Lupin's voice broke Harry's train of thought.

"I don't know Dad, but I will get back as soon as I can. I'll call you when I'm back into the neighbor hood" and with that Harry hung up his phone.

No soon had he hung up his phone when some practically tackled him to the ground. Only through his training was Harry did a hand spring and landed back onto his feet.

"Oh my god! Are you alright!?"

Harry turned to see a boy with brown hair and eyes staring him from the ground.

'_What is it with people and running into me? I'm a master thief for god's sake!'_ Harry mentally grumbled. "Yeah I'm fine. What happened?"

"I'm sorry, I lost my balance when I caught the football" said the boy (who was at least a good foot taller than Harry that Harry did not miss) holding up said football. "I didn't realize that there was someone standing here. I'm Cedric by the way, Cedric Diggory. And who are you? You're not from around here are you?"

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter" replied Harry. "And no I'm not from around here; I got lost and am trying to get home"

Before Cedric could reply, a bunch of guys, presumably Cedric's friends started to shout.

"Leave him Ced!"

"Yeah, leave the shrimp!"

"Shut up!" shouted Cedric and the group went quiet. Turning back to Harry, he smiled slightly. "Sorry about that. Boys will be boys wont they? Now where do you live? I can take you there"

"Thank you but no thank you" Harry said rather firmly, he didn't really like this Cedric person. "If you could just point me towards the harbor, I will be on my way"

"The harbor?" Cedric said looking interested. "Now you've intrigued me. Come on, you'll need me if you want to get there. It's a pretty long walk from here"

Harry felt like a stone had just found its way into his stomach. There was no way he could let Cedric near their base! If he found out about the Weasleys, there would be a lot to answer for! It didn't matter to Sirius or Lupin or him if they were, they could always move, but this was the Weasleys' home and he'd be damned before he forced them to leave their town.

"NO thank you" said Harry even more firmly. "I just need you to tell me exactly where I need to go, which direction is it"

I'm not going to tell you" said Cedric crossing his arms. "Not unless you let me come"

Harry was ready to punch this guy. The arrogance he had!

"No" said Harry.

"Well I guess you're stuck then" Cedric said smirking and turning around. "Hope you find the harbor"

Harry glared at Cedric while Cedric went back to his friends.

'_Whatever, I can find my own way back_' thought Harry. '_I just need to go back the way I came until I get to the mall and I can find my way back from there'_

Harry started to walk back, trying to remember where he had been and what looked familiar. After about an hour he discovered he was back at park, only Cedric and his friends were gone. It was getting late, it was now 5:45 and the sun was beginning to set. Harry was cursing himself when he ran into yet another person.

"Well look whose back"

Harry looked up and saw Cedric covered in mud and sweat. He had a football bag over his shoulder, his cleats tied to them. Harry glared at him.

"I'm not back, I'm still lost. I could be home right now if you hadn't been an ass and not shown me the direction I was supposed to go in" Harry growled. '_Although as a thief, I should've had a map or something to help me…sigh Sirius is going to kill me_'

"Are you sure you didn't want to just see me?" asked Cedric smirking again.

'_Is this guy for real?!'_ screamed Harry's mind. "No. I'm pretty sure it wasn't to see you of all people"

"Awww don't be that way" cooed Cedric. "We can be friends you know. You don't have to be so stand-offish"

"Why would I want to be friends with you?" Harry demanded turning to go.

"Because little Harry" Cedric said putting his hand the tree next to Harry so to keep him from leaving. "I know you're secret"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SSCC- dun dun! dun dun! DUN DUN!! ooo!! what secret does Cedric know?! please review to find out!!


End file.
